An Evil Day Indeed
by Tribal-werewolf-77
Summary: Crash won't talk, Coco and Crunch are frusterated, Aku won't help and Crash still won't talk! So when Coco discovers Crash is sneaking out at night, and when she and Crunch follow him. They discover a dark and sinsiter plot. One-Shot, R@R Possible 2-Shot!


Hello people! I am currently working on a new chapter of The King has returned to put it on par with Inner Hollow, but I decided to write this because I have loved the game series, ever since I was a wee lad that is! Hah! No really, I loved the series but I realized, why the heck can't Crash talk? So I decided to write this for all my fans and of course, for me, I would like to think this is an original 'how Crash talks' story, but it aint, people do this all the time. Well, anyway, here it is! Enjoy!

Coco Bandicoot sighed. She had tried to get her brother, Crash Bandicoot to talk all day. Which, in its idea, was almost as completely crazy as Dr. Cortex. But the question was, why? Why couldn't her older sibling speak? She, could speak, Crunch could speak, and all other mutations could speak. So why couldn't he? "Give it up Coco. Crash aint gonna speak 'till he wants ta." Her adoptive older brother, Crunch said in a matter-of-fact, tone. Coco let out another sigh, and looked toward their leader and adoptive father, the floating shaman mask Aku-Aku, "Don't you know why he can't speak? Can't you just use some magic mumbo-jumbo and make him speak?"

Said mask just sighed. He did, know what was causing the oldest bandicoot to be a mute, but he had promised Crash not to tell his siblings. But, Coco would keep pestering him until he answered, so why not? It's not like Crash would care, would he? "Yes Coco," Aku-Aku said, causing the youngest bandicoot to brighten. "However, I promised your brother not to tell you, and I am not going to break **that** promise." Coco looked distraught. But then she huffed and turned away. Which seemed childlike but her, and her brothers, though they may look it, were honestly not that old. Crash himself was comparable to a thirteen year-old.

Coco then made up her mind, "Hey Crunch, wanna take a walk?" Crunch nodded and took note of the sly tone in his adopted sisters tone of voice. Crash just smiled and nodded, like he knew they didn't want them coming along, and then promptly fell asleep.

(The Bandicoot home, about twenty minutes after Coco and Crunch left)

Crash opened one, emerald green eye, and looked around, seeing that his siblings weren't around to pester him about his voice, he stood up and looked around for Aku-Aku. Soon enough Aku-Aku soon came from wherever he had gone. "I'm sorry I told them that Crash. But you know how both your sister and your brother get when their curious." Crash nodded and went inside to prepare some lemonade for himself and his siblings. _Why can't they just except that I won't talk_? He would silently wonder from time to time. Aku-Aku floated in to see Crash sipping his drink. "So," Aku began. "you going out again tonight?" Crash nodded silently, and before Aku could notice, and so quiet he couldn't hear, Crash muttered a dark. "**Yes**." With that, he got up and left, Aku would shed a tear if he could at the sight of when the Crash passed by a mirror, a different bandicoot, with blood red fur, ripped up ears, torn pants, thick eyebrows and fangs protruding from his snout, all appeared and suddenly disappeared as Crash walked out of the mirror's reflection.

(Wumpa Forest, with Coco and Crunch, around the same time)

Coco turned around to Crunch and said. "We need to find out where Crash is going at night." Crunch dropped the Wumpa fruit he was carrying in surprise, they had been walking in silence for a while. "Eh?" Was his intelligent response. Coco sighed and explained. "Crash has been sneaking out at night, I was going to fallow him a few days ago but Aku Aku stopped me. He was heading toward Cortex Island and I want to know why. All the facts are pointing toward Cortex doing something to Crash. (insert gasp here) Maybe he is affecting Crash's voice!" Crunch stifled a sigh, or a yawn, or both, before he said. "Alright Coco, we'll, somehow, keep Aku asleep, and then when Crash leaves will follow'im, alright?" Hearing a silent "Yes." From Coco, Crunch smiled slightly, but frowned inside. What if Cortex or some of his grunts **had**, done something to Crash?

(Later that night, the shores of Cortex Island)

Coco had been right, Crash **had** snuck out again that night and had gone to Cortex Island, for what, Crunch and Coco had no idea. Coco almost gave out a gasp of shock as Crash shook hands with Dr. Neo Cortex himself. Then he and the good doc walked into a building, so they couldn't see them. Crunch looked to Coco and whispered. "Let's follow them." Coco nodded, but as they entered they bumped into Papu Papu(?). Papu turned around and they saw he had what looked to be a security guard's outfit, complete with a **Security**, insignia on the back. "Halt, no pass, no entry." He said and held out his hand in the classic, stop, motion. Now Crunch, nor Coco wanted to pick a fight with Papu, he was one of the few humans who could give even Tiny a run for his money when it comes to brute force, and Coco herself when he needed to strategize. How Crash beat him no one knew. But, they were here for Crash, and they would be damned before they let him leave. Crunch looked him in the eye and said. "Well how can we get in?" Papu simply pointed to a long line, outside a barbed wire fence and a ticket booth.

(Five hours later)

Coco and Crunch had both gotten tickets to the upper stands of what appeared to be a stage. Someone sat down next to them. When Coco looked over it was Ripper Roo, though he looked totally different from the last time she'd seen him. Instead of an insane killer kangaroo, which was bad, he was now an insane rocker kangaroo. His normally clumped and matted blue fur was now trimmed in an unorderly fashion, like he tried to get neat really fast; he had a grid earring in his left ear and four diamond studded earrings were in his right, and about five or six loops were through both his eyebrows, his hair was not as shaggy or random as before, but now it was in a spiked Mohawk with black tips, and he still wore his trademark white strait-suit, but now it had a couple of black skeletons that looked like they were in a band were on his jacket, they had one playing drums, two playing guitars and one singing on a little black microphone.

Coco expected him start an insane giggling fit or to start jabbering random gibberish, but what didn't expect was for him to start banging his head.

Then someone sat in the next two seats next to Crunch. Crunch looked and saw Pinstripe and Crash's ex-girlfriend, now Pinstripe's girlfriend, Tawna. Pinstripe wore a black leather jacket, biker jeans, and a pair of steel toed boots. Tawna herself wore different clothes and drastically different at that. A black ripped up shirt with what appeared to be a white skull on it, covered her breasts and upper torso, while a pair of dark blue hip-hugger jeans covered her lower body and legs, and she finished it off with black tennis shoes. Normally it might look weird on some people but it worked for her. Pinstripe grunted a quick, "'Sup." Before he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and looked toward the stage. Tawna on the other hand went on and on about how Coco had changed since she last saw her, how they could go shopping and how Coco could get Crunch in bed, (a quick punch from Coco closed that subject)

Finally, steam started to billow out of the obsidian skull that loomed over the stage. The curtains opened and the crowd applauded, (except Roo who simply head banged harder and started giggling) Coco and Crunch asked Tawna and Pinstripe what was happening but Pinstripe simply smiled, shook his head and said, "Watch and wait." As the steam cleared, Coco and Crunch could make out a few people on instruments.

Tiny the Tiger was on the drums.

Dingodile was on electric guitar.

A Cheetah who they knew as a friend of Spyro the Dragon was on bass

To the surprise of Coco and Crunch, Spyro the Dragon himself was on Vocals

But the lead singer was still shrouded in mist.

When the mist cleared, Coco and Crunch gasped. It was **Crash**. But, it **wasn't** Crash. His clothes were different. He wore ripped up black cargo pants, a ripped up black cloak that looked like it was about to fall off at any minute, no shoes, and black riding gloves.

But it wasn't that, it was his actual appearance that made them freak. His fur looked a dirty dark blood red, like he had rolled in dirt while eating a raw animal, his fangs and claws, which were normally either well trimmed or cut, were long, curved, razor sharp and gleamed white, his eyebrows were furrier then usual but his eyes were what got them, a dark and ugly monstrous amber brown. "**Alright**," Crash growled in a dark demonic voice that normally wouldn't suit him, "**Lets get this show started**." And as he said that last sentence, Dingodile went wild on the guitar while Tiny started beating on the drums. The Cheetah started playing a soft and ominous tone on the bass guitar and Spyro started letting out dark hisses, roars and growls into his microphone. Then Crash started singing.

_**You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken another time  
You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know**_

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run

You don't know what your power has done to me  
I want to know if I'll heal inside  
I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen  
Seeing you laughing another time  
You'll never know how your face has haunted me  
My very soul has to bleed this time  
Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses  
Leaving me breathless, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run

Into the abyss will I run

You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken another time  
You come on like a bloodstained hurricane  
Leave me alone, let me be this time  
You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption  
I don't want to mention, the reason I know

That I am stricken and can't let you go  
When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know  
That I am crippled by all that you've done  
Into the abyss will I run

Into the abyss will I run  
I can't let you go  
Yes I am stricken and can't let you go  


Crash sighed at the end like he knew his siblings were there, which, he probably did. Then, another song came on, starting off with Tiny beating a solid beat upon the drums, mostly on base, before the rest joined.

._**I must've dreamed a thousand dreams  
and Been haunted by a million screams  
But I can hear the marching of feet  
Moving into the street**_

Now did you read the news today?  
They say the danger's gone away  
But I can see the fires still alight  
Burning into the night

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?  
_**  
Ah Ah Ah Ah**_

This is the world we live in  
(ohh ohh oh)  
And these are the hands we're given  
(ohh oh)  
Use them and let's start trying  
(ohh ohh oh)  
To make it a place worth living in

Oh, superman, where are you now?  
When everything's gone wrong somehow  
The men of steel, these men of power  
Are losing control by the hour

And this is the time, this is the place  
So we look for the future  
But there's not much love to go around  
Tell me why this is a land of confusion

Ah Ah Ah Ah

This is the world we live in  
(ohh ohh oh)  
And these are the hands we're given  
(Ohh oh)  
Use them and let's start trying  
(ohh ohh oh)  
To make it a place worth living in

I remember long ago  
When the sun was shining  
And all the stars were bright  
All through the night  
In the wake of this madness  
As I held you tight  
So long ago

I won't be coming home tonight  
(sha sha)  
My generation will put it right  
(sha sha)  
We're not just making promises  
(sha sha)  
That we know we'll never keep

There's too many men, too many people  
Making too many problems  
And there's not much love to go around  
Can't you see this is a land of confusion?

Ah Ah Ah Ah

Now, this is the world we live in  
(ohh ohh oh)  
And these are the hands we're given  
(ohh oh)  
Use them and let's start trying  
(ohh ohh oh)  
To make it a place worth fighting for

This is the world we live in  
(ohh ohh oh)  
And these are the names we're given  
(ohh oh)  
Stand up and let's start showing  
(ohh ohh oh)  
Just where our lives are going to

The crowd whent wild and started shouting "Fire! Fire! Fire!" Coco and Crunch didn't know what they meant until the Cheetah started to play in a harder, darker tone than the rest, then Dingodile played one solid note and Tiny joined with the Cheetah, this whent on, then Crash sent out a bloodcurtling laugh, before he sang.

_**Ooooh, Devon,  
Won't go to heaven.  
She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again.  
Leave her, we will receive her.  
It is beyond your control, will you ever meet again.**_

Devon,  
One of Eleven,  
Who had been rendered unwhole.  
As a little child, she was taken and then forsaken.  
You will remember it all.  
Let it blow your mind again.

_**Devon  
Lies  
Beyond  
This  
Portal,  
Take  
The  
Word  
Of  
One  
Immortal!**_

Give your soul to me, for eternity.  
Release your life to begin another time with her.  
End your grief with me.  
There's another way.  
Release your life.  
Take your place inside the fire with her!

Sever,  
Now and forever.  
You're just another lost soul about to be mine again.  
See her, you'll never free her.  
You must surrender it all and give life to me again.

Fire,  
All you desire.  
As she begins to turn cold and run out of time.  
You will shiver, till you deliver.  
You will remember it all.  
Let it blow your mind again.

Devon  
Lies  
Beyond  
This  
Portal,  
Take  
The  
Word  
Of  
One  
Immortal!

Give your soul to me, for eternity.  
Release your life to begin another time with her.  
End your grief with me.  
There's another way.  
Release your life.  
Take your place inside the fire with her!

[Solo]

Take it away, yeah!

Give your soul to me, for eternity.  
Release your life to begin another time with her.  
End your grief with me.  
There's another way.  
Release your life.  
Take your place inside the fire with her!

Ooooh, Devon,  
No longer living,  
Who had been rendered unwhole.  
As a little child she was taken, and then forsaken.  
You will remember it all.  
Let it blow your mind again.

Ahahahahaha!

And with that, the oldest of the Bandicoot siblings finished the concert. Coco looked to Crunch and said. "Oh my god. I had no idea Crash could talk let alone sing, but what was up with the look?" Crunch shrugged but someone said. "I can answer that." Standing behind them just so happened to be a prime suspect, Dr. Neo Cortex.

"Cortex!" Coco and Crunch yelled at the same time, their combined yells made Ripper Roo fall out of his seat in surprise, then Roo started rolling around on the ground murmuring and giggling. "Stop, drop and laugh to make the bandicooties yells go away!" (cue anime sweat drop) Cortex sighed and motioned for them to come. "Gladly." Crunch whispered to himself before he shuddered at Roo's insanity, one to many zaps indeed.

(Back stage, Cortex Castle)

Coco glanced nervously around, as Crash and his merry band walked in, Crash's eyebrows slightly when he saw them, then he bared his fangs, which is something he does when he's really, _really_, **really**, _**really**_ mad! "**What**!" He growled in a dark voice, causing Coco and Crunch to think the singing voice wasn't actually just an illusion. "**Are you doing here, if I wanted you here I would have asked**!" Coco flinched, never seeing the eldest bandicoot so angry at her before, and Crunch just looked afraid. Crash would probably have continued his rant had Spyro not leaned back on his hind legs, (who knew he could be that tall?) and stayed up by putting his paws on Crash's shoulders, Crash flinched, you could tell that the tensed muscles in his legs meant it was a struggle to stay standing. Spyro mouthed the words. _'Coco better talk'_. Coco nodded and told what had happened in the forest, the crowd, and ended asking what happened to Crash and why he hung out with Cortex and his goons.

Crash sighed. "**I've always been able to talk Coco, as for why I didn't talk or look the way I do now, you'd be scared wouldn't you?" **Coco nodded. Crash continued. "**When Cortex started testing on bandicoots, there were five of us, Crunch was taken out and put into the Super-Mutant experimentation, Tawna was the first to mutate, but to much human D.N.A got into the mix and that's why she looks the way she did, Cortex kept her around so I'd remain happy, then you were changed, but Cortex made you into a younger bandicoot to brainwash you as a child, but you escaped, Papu Papu rescued you and let you grow up on N. Sanity, the final two bandicoots were Evil, and me. Evil, is our biological brother but… Anyway, N. Brio said to mutate us at separate times but Cortex was impatient **(Crunch doubted that Cortex was happy 'bout being brushed aside so easily) **and mutated Evil and myself at the same time, now Cortex used the same amount of intelligence and evil on both of us which was stupid, we both got more than the other in different things. Evil got, well evil, and I got intelligence. Now, Evil was to dangerous, being little more than a rabid animal, Cortex, N. Brio, the other mutants and I had to work together to beat him, even then we only knocked him out. So we sent him through a portal to the tenth dimension, we sent him in and haven't heard of him , until the Evil Twins, Nina was kidnapped by him and Cortex distracted Evil long enough so I could rescue her, he probably didn't remember us but now. Anyway, I met the doctor afterwards, we discussed the threat Evil presented and decided that we would work together. We planned on assembling a robot army but we had no money, so I brought together this band to raise money.**" By the end of the speech, the two other bandicoots were flabbergasted.

Coco because her other brother was an evil beast, and Crunch because of how big a threat this Evil was, uniting two sworn enemies made him a big threat indeed. Coco asked. "Your appearance then?" He rubbed the back of his head. (Spyro got off and was now taking a nap, the other band members had left.) "**Well, Evil and I were twins, becoming a good bandicoot made me orange, but do to going to the tenth dimension, my appearance occasionaly shifts to Evil's, Cortex planned concert's for those nights**." Coco and Crunch nodded in acceptance, before Coco nodded at Crunch and vicea versa. Coco looked to Crash and said. "Well big bro, I have idea how tough Evil is, but we'll help ya take Evil on!" Crash nodded and grinned, as his form changed in a flash of light, to the old orange good Crash. Then he grinned and didn't say a word. Spyro merely let out a silent snort of laughter, as a plume of smoke rose from his nostrils.

(Elsewhere, the Tenth Dimension)

Good Cortex cowered on the ground, clutching his broken leg and holding the claw cut just above his left eye, below a full head of hair might I add. His friends/minions laid in crumpled heaps around him, most with their throats ripped out and a few with a lot of claw marks and bites on them. A dark vulpine like shape walked toward him, making him nearly relieve himself in fear. The figure was slightly hunched over, and was easily capable of loping on all four limbs, but he stopped a few feet from the doctor, and growled, then he spoke in a dark voice, so animalistic it nearly sounded like a snarl or a growl, but the speech was there, and the voice said. "_**I have the device operational, why isn't it working!**_" With that final word his slashed the doctor across the chest, leaving bloody wounds. Good Cortex whimpered in pain and cried out. "You need six gems in order for it to work!" The figure 'hrmed' and turned around, before growling. "_**Good, then you are of no further use to me**_." Before it turned around and bit into the doctors neck, when he pulled out, a fountain of blood came out of Good Cortex's mouth before he slumped over, dead. Spitting out what little blood he hadn't swallowed. The figure hummed a happy tune, before he looked at the bodies and thought to himself, '_Why should I let these delectable appetizers go to waste? Hm, what an evil day!_'

Indeed, Evil Crash was having a very evil day.

AN: I just wanted to write this because I love Crash Bandicoot, it's only a one shot but I'll make more if I get enough review's. Anyway I have a new poll on my profile, check it out! Tribal-Wolf-77 out!


End file.
